Advice
by evilbeckles
Summary: Emma gets some collage student to come in and talk to the glee club after she notices how sexualy active they have all become. The students get a bit more than they bargained for.eventually Kurt/Dave


Ok I got this idea from one of my other fan fictions, which I will get back to soon. Had to get this out of my head though.

Qwerty

Emma walked the halls of William McKinley high school with her head held high. A stream of collage students followed her as she stopped at classrooms and sent them in two at a time. Lately it had felt like she was floundering under all the pressure. Many students had been coming to her to ask about sex and having never gone that far she was a bit stumped, after all there's only so much the Internet can tell you. So she had called in a favor with an old school friend who had sent a class of her final year university students to talk to the children of McKinley high.

She stopped outside of Glee club and turned to her last two students. Beth was a tall, thin girl with long curly red hair. She was attractive and Emma had been told very versed in the dramas of boy friend's break ups her own and apparently everyone else's. The boy Emma had paired Beth with was called Scott. She had chosen Scott for one reason. He was openly gay and this was the class with Kurt Hummel in.

Kurt had just been transferred from Dalton bringing with him his good-looking friend and Emma guessed new boyfriend. The two had been inseparable and the support against bully's Kurt was getting from his glee club pals was fantastic.

Emma hoped Beth and Scott were as good as her friend had said because she could tell from what Will had told her about the sexual exploit's and serial dating that went on within glee club that they had there work cut out for them. Emma motioned them in and followed sitting beside will.

The glee clubbers sat in silence looking expectantly at the two newcomers to the room who grabbed chairs and sat in front of them.

"Do you guys mind?" Beth turned to Emma and Will. "I think it would be more useful to the students if you weren't here. That way they can ask questions without feeling awkward"

Will and Emma made their apologies and left.

"That was pretty cool of you thanks," said Santana cracking a half smile at Scott. Beth didn't blame her his big blue eyes and athletic build teamed with a great tan and shaggy dark hair made him irresistible to women.

"Oh that wasn't for you, she's just not convinced she can go a whole hour without swearing and she doesn't want to get in trouble." He smirked over to Beth who raised her eyebrow at him then motioned her head to the room of fawning girls and smiled.

"I hate to burst your bubble girls but he bats for the other team" The shock and confusion on the girls faces was quickly changed to disappointment.

"Your openly gay? What's it like being out in collage? What's it like to be in a long term relationship with a man?" asked Kurt his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Blaine smiled at his enthusiasm and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, the same as being straight id guess but the way I look gets me by a bit better I blend in more. To your last question…I have no idea. I'm a comitaphobe, never been with anyone longer than a month. Beth here's the expert on relationships" he motioned to his female companion who smiled warmly at him. "She has messed up enough of them in her time" he added. Beth's face fell.

Her annoyance was short lived. It obvious to the glee clubbers that they were close and jokes like this were normal to them. "From what ive gathered there not much different emotionally to straight people relationships"

"Anyone else? No?" Asked Beth searching the faces of the students. She turned to Scott and shrugged.

Santana tentatively raised her hand. "What does it mean when you know someone likes you but there horrible to you?" she eyed Puck as she said this.

"Sometimes people are mean because they're just moody but as someone who has been on both sides I have to say that it's usually the feeling of inadequacy. When I started to like my first boyfriend he was popular and handsome and older. Everything I wasn't. So I was mean to him, I mean really mean because ii felt like if I pulled him down a few pegs then maybe he would settle for me." Beth sighed at the sad memory of what she uses to be like. "Then I was on the receiving end at collage and I realized how horrible I had been and how my actions had been contradictory to what I had wanted. When we finally broke up it was because he couldn't take my snide comments anymore. In trying to get him to stay with me I had pushed him away. Ill always regrets that. He was a good guy…and now he is at Harvard" she pulled her face into a frown then turned to Santana. "Any help?"

Santana's eyes had a very visible smile in them even with her mouth turned down. "Yeah whatever"

Out of nowhere Rachel's hand shot up in the air. She stared intently at the older students.

"Yes, you, quick before you wet yourself" Scott jumped in poking fun at the young girl then lazing back into his chair in boredom as Beth hits his arm.

"What's your question sweetie? Ignore him, he would rather be getting ready to go out and have another meaningless one night stand" Scott nodded his head in agreement. Kurt's face fell. Puck let out a loud laugh. "Putting down princess in one line and you get loads of action. You may be gay dude but I think you're my hero"

"ANYWAY" Rachel raised her voice to get her question answered. "What advice would you have to two people who intend to be together forever"?

Beth and Scott exchanged amused glances. "What are you going to do when you get into collages on opposite sides of the country? You love him but your lonely and you get drunk and the guy who has been your friend for the past year kisses you and you get confused? Or what if you meet someone more perfect for you? Don't plan your lives out at such a young age. Being young is about having experiences and enjoying life as it comes" Scott finished.

"What if your perfect for each other?" Asked Blaine smiling at Kurt. "What if you like all the same things and intend to go to the same collage and live together? Surely then you should stick at it"

"Were not saying don't stick at it. It could work, just don't put all your eggs in one basket. Just an added note from my own personal experience relationships were you have almost everything in common doesn't always work out the way you plan. Especially if its your first love." Beth looked at Kurt's questioning expression and elaborated.

"When I got to collage I met Dan. He was in my Acting class and we got pared together a lot because of our heights. Dan loved all the same TV shows I loved, all the same books, and the same music. We made friends together so we had all the same friends. It was amazing…for the first six months. Those bits of the relationship were your learning about each other's past and what there like. Then it hits you! BOREDOM!" She stood up. Ever the theatre major playing to her audience who she could tell she had hooked. "You'll watch a movie and you'll want to talk about it. They have the same opinion. You'll read a book and be like "I read this book" " she put on a more masculine voice. "Oh me to" "I thought this." "Oh yeah me to…" She stopped suddenly and just stared out at them for a few seconds. " Then the silence sets in, because you're so alike there's noting to say. He had the same opinion as me ALL the time and it drove me mad! I wanted to gouge my eyes out in boredom!" she looked at Blaine who looked like she had just stomped on his puppy. "I loved that restaurant" "me to" "I hated that TV show" "me to" She cocked an imaginary gun and mimed blowing her brains out.

Scott chuckled up at her. "Poor Dan, you did a right one on him. He was never the same"

"I regret the way it ended between us. But you should never stay with someone you don't love for the sake of being with someone" she sat back down.

"So what your saying is relationships don't work so just give up?" Shot Blaine. Obviously stung by her last story.

"No not at all. I'm in a relationship now and it's been two years and im really happy. We stared off hating each other in our first year. He lived opposite me and worked with computers. He listened to loud music all the time at night and I was an early bird who got up to practice my scales at 9am. We argued constantly, played mean tricks, made more noise when we knew the other was in. After a year when we stopped living so close we ended up talking on a night out, then we ended up making out. That was two years ago and were still together now. We have things in common such as favorite TV shows but we often argue about them because he is so different from me. We teach each other new things and help each other grow." She smiled at the thought of him.

"What time is it? Time to go yet? Any more questions…

Qwerty

Im going to leave it their tonight. If you like it review and let me know if there's anything I missed? I'm tired so I can't think.


End file.
